1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack up on to which a vehicle may be moved and from which the vehicle may be stationarily supported for frame, sub-frame and body panel straightening and aligning purposes. The rack defines an outer periphery within the boundaries of which an associated vehicle upon which straightening and aligning work is to be performed may be supported and the outer periphery of the frame includes work platforms supported therefrom for guided movement thereabout and from which pivotal pull towers are supported, which pull towers are basically constructed in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,417, but each are modified to include a vehicle lifting arm. Further, the rack is vertically adjustable while maintaining a horizontal attitude and lock structure is provided for maintaining the rack in selected vertically adjusted positions. Also, the rack is provided with foldably retractable vehicle stands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various different forms of support racks including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,313,335, 4,370,882, 4,398,410, 4,643,015, 4,700,559 and 4,794,783. In addition, pull towers are not only disclosed in the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,417 but also in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,475,716 and 4,658,627. However, these previously know devices do not include vehicle lift arm equipped pull towers, foldably retractable vehicle stands or racks which may be vertically adjusted and a locked in selected vertically adjusted positions.